Déjate Caer
by Ryuusai
Summary: [MattxMello][Lime][Matt's POV] Es en estos momentos, cuando bajas de las alturas, cuando puedo velar por ti...


**Déjate Caer**

_Este es el único momento _

_En el cual bajas de tu inalcanzable pedestal_

_Para dejarme velar por ti y tus sueños…_

_Por TenRan  
_

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

Hace frío…

Afuera está lloviendo a cántaros, la gente en la calle corre buscando algún refugio. Veo una figura corriendo hacia el edificio. Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, como un perro que mueve la cola al ver llegar a su amo.

Es una odiosa comparación, pero así es como generalmente me llama Mello, y es en estos casos cuando forzosamente le encuentro la razón.

Me acerco lentamente a la puerta, escuchando los pasos fuera, en la escalera. Al llegar frente a la puerta el no toca, sabe que le abriré.

-Bienvenido…

El solo pasa de mí, mascullando quizás que cosas, maldiciendo a Near – como siempre – pateando los muebles, mientras yo lo sigo con la mirada. Un berrinche de un pequeño niño, eso es lo único que me parece. Cierro la puerta lentamente, tratando de que no sonara ese molesto chirrido que me recuerda a Wammy's House. Me sitúo en medio de la sala, cruzándome de brazos, esperando a que el infantil escándalo termine.

-¿Por qué? – le escucho preguntar apenas. Finalmente se ha detenido frente a mí.

No me mira, sigue mirando al suelo como si no estuviera allí. Es en estos momentos cuando puede mostrarse tal cual es…

-¿Por qué no puedo ganarle?

-Mello…

-¡¿Por qué?!

Le rodeé fuertemente con mis brazos, no me gusta verle así. El lucha contra mi abrazo, me golpea haciendo que se me salga el aire. No importa…

Si a costa mía el puede desahogarse, no me importa.

-¡¿Por qué aguantas todo esto?! – Me grita, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho con fuerza – Eres un estúpido

-Te amo…

-¡Cállate!

El lo sabe. Podría repetirlo mil veces si así fuera necesario para que lo tuviera presente, pero el prefiere callarme. Me ha dicho que es incorrecto, que nunca alcanzaré nada si sigo así. Si lo sigo a él.

Pero esa es una de las pocas cosas que le veo de interesantes a esta vida.

Lo beso con fuerza, muerdo sus labios con ansias, como tratando de borrar así toda su tensión, se que no lo lograré; que será solo un segundo, un momento… Pero para mí ese momento es muy importante.

-No pienses en nada…

"Déjate Caer"

Se aferra con fuerza a mi camiseta, besándome con igual fuerza, a veces tanta, que a ratos ya dolía. Nos acercamos con torpeza a la cama, donde siempre terminamos luego de cualquier situación similar. Como si la pasión arrasara con todos esos problemas terrenales, reduciéndolos a nada. Comprimiendo el tiempo en tan solo un momento.

Suelto entre dientes un gemido de placer al sentir tan deliciosa estrechez, mientras el se abraza a mi con fuerza, yo solo me limito a mirar su expresión de perdida de conciencia, a besar sus hombros con dulzura, haciendo que el gruña de disgusto. Quiere sensaciones más fuertes. Accedo. Mello mueve su cabeza hacia atrás, en un gesto de total éxtasis, liberando deliciosos gemidos y jadeos que resuenan en mis oídos, como queriendo quedarse allí para siempre.

Una dulce melodía.

-Ahh!...M—Matt! – grita en cuanto llega a la cumbre del éxtasis.

El solo escuchar mi nombre en sus labios de forma tan urgente me hace llegar a la cima, pocos segundos después.

Siento su respiración agitada, y sus vanos intentos por normalizarla. Le acaricio los brazos, y le abrazo con fuerza, como queriendo protegerlo de un fantasma invisible.

Se que es un chico, y que puede defenderse perfectamente el solo. Pero es en estos momentos, luego de un revoltijo de sentimientos, de un vacío en todo lo que existe, cuando el baja desde su inalcanzable pedestal de autosuficiencia, para dejarme velar por su sueño.

Yace dormido ahora, fuerte y frágil, entre mis brazos.

Como deseo congelar este momento, para poder contemplarlo así todo lo que me resta de vida.

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

_¡Hola a todos, gracias por leer! En fin, ahora los inútiles comentarios que de seguro nadie leerá. _

_En lo personal, no me ha gustado mucho como quedó, encontré que Mello tuvo una personalidad demasiado 'frágil', pero de eso se trataba, una persona no puede ser emocionalmente fuerte todo el tiempo, así que en esto se encuentran la explicación del odiado OCC. En fin, no quería publicarlo… Pero por insistencia de personas 'X' lo he hecho uu._

_Les agradecería sus tomatazos, críticas, y aportes en sus reviews. Para así poder mejorar y próximamente subir otra historia._

_¡Gracias de antemano!_

_-TenRan _


End file.
